


Spicy Rice Cakes

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Gender neutral pronouns for reader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: you've got a craving for a certain snack that even jumin's personal chef can't satiate so it's to the streets you both go.





	Spicy Rice Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> apparently when i try to write jumin food gets involved.
> 
> this was for an ask on tumblr. that was kind of a challenge because it was a quote i couldn't really see jumin or jumin's mc saying. so i kinda winged it. i'm actually kinda pleased with how it came out.
> 
> i also really love tteokbokki- though i used an english translation here. 
> 
> anyway, please enjoy!

You were hungry. And it wasn’t just any kind of hungry, it was that kind of hungry that craves a very specific thing and that thing happened to be spicy rice cakes. When you mentioned it to Jumin, he naturally summoned his personal chef to whip you up a batch of your highly desired spicy rice cakes. And while they were good, they just weren’t the same. You were full, but not satisfied.

It took a fair bit of mental effort to tell Jumin. You didn’t want to offend him, or his chef because what you were given was certainly good but… You wanted, you  _needed_  some spicy rice cakes that were served off a street food cart not ones cooked up in some fancy, high end kitchen. Jumin, like you should have expected, took it in stride, seeming to understand that there had to be some innate difference between the spicy rice cakes his chef made and the ones made by some street vendor. Then, he suggested,  a bit surprisingly, you might add, to go get some.

“Are you sure?” you had asked. It was not easy to even picture  _Jumin_  wandering somewhere like Myeongdong for  _street_   _food._

 _“_ Of course,” he’d replied with that typical certainty of his.

And that’s how you’d ended up, here, in the shopping district, perusing food carts with Jumin Han.

Despite the his calm visage, you can see the curiosity reflecting in his eyes. You wonder if this is first time in a place like this? If that’s the case, maybe you’d be able to have dinner here, sampling the snacks the street has to offer? It’s an idea you’ll have to suggest, but you can do that after you get what you’ve come here for. 

Spicy rice cakes are not hard to find on this street, with many vendors selling their own renditions. But since you’re here, there’s only one vendor you want to buy them from. Tucked in a corner is a small cart manned by a little old lady. When you stop before her she gives you a wide smile, “What can I get you?”

“Just one serving of spicy rice cakes, please!” you smile back, the money for your food already in hand. You’ve come to her so many times you don’t need her to tell you the total.

“Alright, just a moment,” she responds, taking your money and putting it away before scooping a heaping serving into a small styrofoam cup. She hands it you to you and you thank her with a bow before grabbing a toothpick and walking away. 

Excitedly, you spear one of the rice cakes with the toothpick and blow on it before stuffing it in your mouth. It’s hot, but you don’t care. It’s so good. Jumin watches you fondly as you munch on rice cake after rice cake.

“Is it that good?”

You nod cheerfully, mouth too full to speak.

“Hmm…” Jumin approaches you, pulling out a toothpick that he had procured from somewhere and reaches over stabs one of the rice cakes.

“Ah, wait a sec…” you manage to say, quickly swallowing what you had in your mouth.

Jumin brings the rice cake to his mouth, blows on it a bit before eating it. You watch as he chews it with a thoughtful expression. Once he swallows, you wait to see what he has to say about it. 

“It’s good,” he concludes with a small smile. Somehow, you feel rather relieved. 

Jumin turns back around and goes back to the woman’s cart. A moment later he returns with two servings of spicy rice cakes. 

Maybe good was an understatement. 


End file.
